


i'll take you on a ride

by larry_hystereks



Series: the flower prince & the footballer [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, High School AU, M/M, Riding, footballer!phil, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil plays football and thinks his pastel boyfriend looks good in his varsity jacket, so dan rides him in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll take you on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> so dan decided to wear this youtube varsity jacket and then there was a discussion about jock!phil giving it to his baby boy boyfriend and the obvious next step was dan riding phil in the jacket. 
> 
> blame dan.
> 
> also yes the fic title is a twenty one pilots lyric fight me
> 
> also this is not american football thanks

Phil sits in his seat in the classroom, bouncing his leg up and down with the same mixture of excitement and nerves he gets before every football match.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out, smiling when he sees Dan’s name appear on his screen.

_Good luck today!!_

It’s followed by a string of various heart emojis and Phil’s grin widens.

_ur coming right?_

Phil texts back quickly. His teacher isn’t paying too much attention anyway. There’s only a few minutes left of class on a Friday and of course since it’s game day, he’s a bit more lenient.

_Obviously you nerd._

Phil snorts and looks at the clock.

_meet me at my locker after class? want to see u before the game_

Phil clicks send and then types out another message to Dan before he gets a chance to reply to the first.

_also need a good luck kiss ;)_

Phil can picture Dan rolling his cute brown eyes from inside his own classroom.

_Yeah, yeah i guess i wouldnt want the star of the team to be off his game bc he couldnt make out with his boyfriend before the game_

Phil smiles at the reply and the bells rings, finally. He slings his backpack over his shoulder, thanking his teacher when he wishes him luck tonight.

It’s no secret that Phil Lester is one of, if not the, best striker in their shitty little school’s history. He’s brought them to the championships every year he’s played on the team, and fully intends to put them through in his last year at school.

Phil turns the corner in the hallway and smirks openly at the sight of his boyfriend propped up against his locker, arms crossed against his chest, looking deliciously soft in his purple jumper.

“Hey, baby boy.” Phil says.

Dan smiles when he sees him, blushing slightly when Phil steps in front of him, placing a hand on one of his biceps, rubbing his thumb against his jumper slowly.

“Hey, you.” Dan replies.

Phil leans down and kisses him.

“Missed you.” Phil murmurs against his lips, kissing him again.

Dan sighs out a chuckle, his breath tickling Phil’s lips.

“You saw me at lunch.” Dan points out.

“That was ages ago.” Phil responds, laughing when Dan rolls his eyes. He pecks him once more on the lips before gently ushering Dan to the side so he can open his locker.

He enters the combination and swings it open, throwing his backpack inside.

“Big game tonight,” Dan starts. “You nervous?”

Phil shrugs and closes his locker.

“No, not really.” Phil says. “Especially when my good luck charm is going to be there cheering me on.”

Dan snorts.

“Whatever you say, Phil.” Dan says with a fond smile. “Shouldn’t you be going? I don’t want you to miss your bus.”

Phil checks his phone and scowls at the time.

“Ugh, you’re right,” he says. “One more kiss for the road?”

Dan blushes and shakes his head, his curly hair bouncing lightly under his purple and white flower crown.

Dan slides his hands on the lapels of Phil’s varsity jacket, tugging him forward until his lips are nearly touching his.

“Score for me tonight?” Dan asks.

“What do I get if I do?”

Dan smirks and tugs Phil’s jacket again until their lips are sliding against each other’s. Phil feels Dan’s tongue move against Phil’s bottom lip, but he pulls away before Phil gets the chance to even open his mouth.

“You better go,” Dan says. He lets go of Phil’s jacket, smoothing it with his hands. He presses a soft kiss to Phil’s cheek, whispering an even softer “good luck” before turning to leave and start walking down the hallway.

“Wait!” Phil says. Dan stops and turns around, raising his eyebrow in confusion as Phil starts tugging off his jacket.

He stands in front of Dan again, smiling down at him as he slings his varsity jacket over Dan’s shoulders. It swamps Dan’s tiny frame and Phil thumbs over the embroiderment of his own last name now on Dan’s chest.

“So I’ll see you in the crowd.” Phil explains, as if the only reason Phil gave him the jacket wasn’t because he loved seeing Dan in his clothes.

Dan smiles again and sighs knowingly.

“Love you.” Dan says.

Phil presses a kiss to his head.

“Love you, too.”

Phil and Dan smile at each other again before Phil begins walking backwards towards the locker room, waving at Dan before fully turning and heading towards that part of the school.

Phil feels his heart racing in his chest, and he knows for a fact it has nothing to do with the game.

 

\-----

 

The bus ride to the game is a bit ways away so Phil plugs in his headphones, tuning to his pregame playlist.

He wishes he could text Dan, but he knows his boyfriend is driving to the match and he wouldn’t want to distract him.

Phil sighs and looks out the window.

_Dan._

Sometimes Phil wonders how the hell they even got together. How he got so lucky.

It’s not like they were in any of the same classes or even the same social circles.

Dan hung out with the artists and Phil only really hung around his football mates. It was really pure chance that they even met.

Phil thinks about the stupid party that Chris had been throwing and how much he had dreaded going to it. He hated parties and he especially hated parties that Chris threw because there was always too much alcohol and too many bodies. Chris was so friendly with everyone that he almost always ended up inviting half their school.

Which is how he met Dan.

Phil was in the kitchen getting a beer when he saw him, this tall and lanky beautiful boy with soft curls and a baby blue sweater.

He had looked a bit lost, like he was trying to find his friends, so Phil had decided to approach him.

“Hey, you looking for someone, mate?”

Dan had looked up at Phil, and Phil would be lying if he didn’t feel his throat go a bit dry at the sight of such dark brown eyes and bright pink lips.

“Yeah, my friend PJ was supposed to be getting me a drink, but I think I’ve lost him.”

Phil chuckled. “Yeah, you probably lost him to Chris, who last I saw was practically dragging him to his bedroom.”

Dan groaned. “Wonderful, he’s my ride home.”

“I live a few houses down if you need a place to crash.” Phil found himself saying. He had wondered what the hell he’d been thinking, he barely let Chris into his house and they’ve been mates for years.

Dan had raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly.

“Phil Lester, our school’s saving grace football player, are you asking to take me home?”

“I-” Phil started. He looked at the boy in front of him, his innocent style being completely contradicted by the suggestive smirk on his face.

Phil had smirked back, leaning down a bit into Dan’s personal space.

“What would you say if I were?”

“I’d say how are you supposed to take me home if you don't even know who’s name you’ll be moaning?”

Phil had leaned in closer, his face inches from Dan’s.

“What’s your name, baby boy?”

And really that’s where it all began for them.

A quick fuck in Phil’s house had turned into hooking up nearly every time they saw each other, which turned into watching movies cuddled under blankets, playing mario kart until the early am’s, stealing kisses in between classes until eventually Phil had mustered up the courage to ask Dan to be his boyfriend, properly.

Dan had smiled so wide Phil thought his face was going to break in two.

They’d been together nearly a year now and Phil had never been more in love with a person.

The bus comes to a stop and Phil is pulled from his thoughts, instead having to focus on his coach loudly saying how important this game is for them, as if they don’t know this already.

Phil gets off the bus with his team and they begin walking to the field. Phil’s eyes scan the crowd, looking among the students standing in the bleachers, drowned in a sea of red for their school’s colors.

His eyes find Dan’s and Dan gives him a small wave and smile, Dan's hand barely visible due to how big Phil's jacket is on him. Phil smiles back, waving as well.

“Lester, get your head out of Dan’s ass and onto the field, christ mate.” Chris says, slapping him on the back and pulling him towards the field.  

“As if you aren’t thinking about PJ fucking you after this.” Phil shoots back.

Chris groans and together they sit down on the bench, beginning to slide on their shin guards and lace up their boots.  

“Why are you such a twat? Why are we friends?”

“Because we grew up down the street from each other and our mother’s didn’t give us a choice?”

Chris laces up his shoes, nodding.

“Lester, you might be onto something.”

Phil chuckles and stands up, putting his foot on the metal bench and leaning forward to stretch out his calf.

Once he feels good on that leg he switches, stretching a bit further on his right since that one tends to tighten up more.

“Howell looks like he’s gonna bust a nut.”

Phil looks at Chris and then to Dan in the bleachers who’s got a small smirk on his face.

Phil blows him a kiss, having to turn away to huddle around his team.

He listens to his coach give some sort of inspirational speech about how proud of them he is and how great they’re going to do and how much he’s looking forward to the championships after they win this game.

Soon he’s standing in his spot, the stadium lights blaring down on the field, exhilaration running under his veins.

The ref blows the whistle and Chris kicks the ball to him across the center.

And they’re off.

 

\-----

 

The ref blows the final whistle and his team starts cheering and running towards one and other.

Chris grabs Phil first, hugging him tightly and jumping up and down.

“Brilliant!” Chris shouts. “That goal was bloody brilliant, Phil!”

He lets him go and pats him on the back, moving to the next person.

The field is being swarmed with fans and parents from their school, joining in the team’s celebration.

Other members of his team come up to him with sweaty hugs, complimenting his winning goal in the final three minutes that brought them to their win. He’s only half listening though, his eyes looking through the crowd for Dan.

“You did great.”

Phil turns around, smiling widely as Dan throws his arms around him in a tight hug, not caring that Phil’s drenched head to toe in sweat. Phil feels Dan press a small warm kiss to his neck and Phil wants to chuckle because of how salty it must taste to Dan.  

He lets go and Phil tilts Dan’s chin upwards, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss.

“Told you, you were good luck.” Phil says.

Dan licks his lips and kisses him again, gripping his jersey roughly.

“God, I am going to ride you so fucking hard Phil Lester.”

Phil feels Dan’s warm breath against his, feels the pressure of Dan’s hand on his jersey, and he swears they’re the only two people in the stadium. Phil's really going to miss when football season is over, he's going to miss how turned on his boyfriend seems to get after every match. 

“I love you, so much.” Phil says honestly.

Dan rolls his eyes, kissing him again soundly.

“Phil! You can suck Howell’s dick later, bus is leaving mate!”

Phil groans against Dan’s mouth in annoyance at Chris’ voice and Dan laughs.

“See you at your place?”

Phil nods.

“I’ll shower at the school and then come home. You can let yourself in, parents are at gram’s, keys are still under that fake turtle.”

Dan draws him in for one last kiss before Phil has to turn away and head towards the bus.

If Phil were being perfectly honest he could have stood there all night and kissed Dan on his stupidly perfect lips, being completely content with making out with him under the lights of the stadium.

But then he remembers what Dan promised him when he gets home, and realizes that sounds a hundred times better.

 

\-----

 

Phil unlocks his door and ruffles his hair, still a bit wet from his shower back at the school.

It’s quiet downstairs, the lights still all off, so Phil heads upstairs, guessing Dan’s already in his room.

He opens his bedroom door and stops halfway through the doorway, sucking in a breath.

Dan’s sat in the center of his bed, shirtless underneath Phil's varsity jacket in nothing but a pair of lace white panties. He’s got a flower crown on his head, red and white this time to match Phil’s jacket, and a smirk on his face so large his dimple is showing.

“Hey, you.”

Phil blinks at him before striding over to his bed, crawling on top of Dan with practiced ease.

“Why are you so beautiful?” Phil mutters as he pushes Dan further into his mattress, putting one of his hands next to Dan’s head on his bed, the other sliding under his own jacket and onto the bare skin of Dan’s hip.

He kisses Dan before he has a chance to respond, groaning into Dan’s mouth as he wraps his bare legs around Phil’s waist and tugs their hips against each other.

Phil lets his hand slide further up Dan’s side, thumbing over his nipple. His lips move from his mouth, earning a whine from Dan when he bites at his jaw lightly.

“So beautiful.” Phil murmurs again, kissing his way down Dan’s neck, beginning to suck a bruise onto his skin.

He sucks harder, listening to Dan’s breathy moans. Dan tightens his legs around Phil’s waist, using one of them to push down on Phil and let their dicks finally press together.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan groans. “Get off me, I want to suck you.”

Phil reaches up and cups Dan’s cheeks between his hands, kissing him roughly before sliding off his body, letting Dan be the one on top.

Dan sits on Phil’s hips, tugging Phil’s shirt over his head. Dan starts to take Phil’s jacket off but Phil stops him.

“No, leave it on.” Phil says.

Dan raises an eyebrow but smirks.

“You like seeing me in your clothes, huh?”

Phil nods, licking his lips, thumbs circling against where Dan’s lacy underwear meets the soft skin of his hips. Phil lets out a tiny breath, eyes raking down to Dan's cock that's already visibly hard inside his lacy underwear, the tip just poking out of the top of the garment. 

Dan leans down and kisses him on the lips once, then on the chest, running his own hands down Phil’s sides as he leaves a wet trail of kisses down his body.

He starts tugging Phil’s shorts off, along with his underwear.

“You like other people knowing I’m yours?” Dan asks, removing Phil’s pants from his body, leaving him naked and hard on his bed.

Dan runs his hands along Phil’s thighs, mouth hovering over his cock so close he can feel Dan’s breath against it. Dan’s looking up at him, his big brown eyes waiting.

“Jesus, Dan, _yes_.” Phil says.

Apparently that’s all Dan needed to hear because his hand finally finds his cock and his mouth wraps around Phil’s tip, sucking lightly.

He moves his mouth further down Phil’s cock, working his tongue against him. Phil’s hand tangles in Dan’s curls, still careful to leave the flower crown on his pretty little head.

Dan moans around Phil’s cock as it hits the back of his throat, working his hand against the part he can’t fit into his mouth. The amount of pure wet heat Phil's feeling around his dick is almost too much. 

Phil looks down to see Dan palm himself through his lacy underwear and Phil groans at the sight, tossing his head back.

“You need to stop before I come.” Phil gets out.

Dan pulls off Phil with a pop, kissing him once on the chest, then on the lips.

He reaches under the pillow under Phil’s head, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

“When did that get here?” Phil asks, knowing it's usually in his bedside drawer. 

“When I fingered myself on your bed waiting for you.”

“ _Christ_ , Dan.”

Dan just smirks again, kissing him and sliding his tongue into his mouth.  

“You love it.” Dan mumbles against him.

“Love you.” Phil says, kissing him deeper. He feels Dan smile against his lips.

Dan pulls away and uncaps the lube, warming it against his fingers before jacking Phil off to get him slicked up.

Phil bites his bottom lip, nodding when Dan gives him a silent look to ask if he’s ready.

Dan slides his underwear to the side and lowers himself slowly onto Phil, both boys sighing out at the feeling.

Phil grips Dan’s hips gently, tightening it as Dan bottoms out. Phil relishes how tight Dan feels around him like this. 

“You good, baby boy?” Phil asks breathily.

Dan bites his lip, nodding, cheeks starting to flush the same color as Phil’s jacket when he makes his first movement.

Dan starts off slowly, getting used to the feeling of Phil inside of him before quickening his movements and letting out a loud moan.

“Fuck, Phil.”

“Mm, yeah, just like that,” Phil groans. He digs his nails harder into the flesh of Dan’s hips, marveling at the sight before him.

Dan’s cheeks and chest are turning red as he starts riding Phil in earnest, one of Dan's hands placed on the center of Phil's chest, his curly hair getting wetter and sticking to his forehead. Phil’s jacket is pretty thick, making Dan get sweatier quicker.

Phil would tell him to take the thing off if it weren’t so fucking hot.

Phil moves one of his hands from Dan’s hips and grips Dan’s cock through the panties, earning a loud whine from his boyfriend.

“Phil, please,” Dan groans as he rides him. “I’m so close.”

“Me too, baby,” Phil says. “You’re so good, so fucking good at this. Riding me, wearing my clothes, and these pretty panties. You’re so fucking pretty, Howell.”

Phil’s rambling makes Dan bite his bottom lip so hard he nearly draws blood. His movements become a bit more erratic against Phil as he gets closer to his release. 

“Phil, come in me, I need you to-” he moans. “Fuck, Phil, please.”

It’s all Phil needs before he’s letting go into Dan, groaning loudly at his own release.

Dan is still moving on top of him, chasing his own orgasm. Phil pumps Dan’s dick again, the lace of his underwear rubbing against Dan’s cock with Phil’s movements.

“Come on baby, come for me, come on my jacket and mark it up like I know you want to.”

Dan throws his head back and moans as he finally comes into Phil’s hand, against his own chest, and onto Phil’s jacket.

Phil stares in awe at Dan’s face, thinking how gorgeous he looks like this, thankful he’s the only one that gets to see this.

“Jesus, fuck.” Dan says as he rolls off of Phil and onto his back next to him in the bed.

“That was incredible. We should do that all the time.”

Dan snorts. “Yeah so I can do all the work? You’re supposed to be the athlete here.”

Phil rolls his eyes, turning so he can run a hand along Dan’s cheek. He moves his thumb along the bone before reaching over to kiss him.

Dan sighs into the kiss, still a bit breathless.

“You really are perfect, Dan.”

“You’re just saying that because you have orgasm brain.”

Phil chuckles and kisses him again.

“Whatever you say, baby boy.”

Dan smiles.

“Shower with me?”

“Course,” Phil starts to get up then looks at his varsity jacket and grimaces. “Actually on second thought first let me throw that in the wash because coach will kill me if I have come stains on my jacket.”

Dan laughs so hard he nearly falls out of the bed and Phil smiles at the sight, laughing along with him.

“You’re the one who told me to come on it you absolute nerd!” Dan says through muffled giggles, face turning a light scarlet again.

Phil grins wider and shakes his head.

Worth it, he thinks. Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes please follow me on twitter and cry with me @hystereks


End file.
